Love's Always Found Somewhere
by emilyjasmine
Summary: Hermione goes back to Hogwarts to teach and to start a new life. She never expected the romance that she would end up with. But what will happen when her ex gets jealous. R
1. Chapter 1

_Love's always found somewhere you didn't think was possible;_

_A Severus Snape And Hermione Granger fanfic;_

_By emsslovesronalways;_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot;_

Fresh from her break up from Draco, Hermione wanted to start a new. So she went to see her former headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Her arrival to Hogsmead was rough; she didn't like Apparating that much so she went into the Three Broomsticks for a quick pick me up, only to bump into Professor Slughorn. Slughorn then beckoned Hermione over to the table he was sat at.

"Hermione, m'love, how've you been?" Slughorn cried as he pulled Hermione into a big hug.

"I'm good thank you," Hermione replied rubbing the other on the back, "Though I've broken up with my partner of 5 years, which was sad."

"Oh, who was that then?" Slughorn asked. He was a very nosey man.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione told him without looking him in the eye. The memory of the break up was still in the front of her memory. It involved objects smashing, tears falling and curses flying. They haven't spoken to each other yet and it's been 5 months.

"Oh, well, that's his loss then, isn't it? What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Slughorn asked trying to cheer Hermione up.

"Oh, I've got an appointment with Albus about the new job." Hermione replied; glad to be rid of the previous conversation.

"Oh, yes, the Potions job. Severus is back as Defence against the Dark Arts Professor. So of course they'll be a space on the faculty." Slughorn seemed dazed yet saddened about something.

"Does that mean you're leaving Horace?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed it does hon. I'm too old for this nonsense, but I am going to miss it." Slughorn sighed. "Well I'd best be off. See you Hermione."

Hermione watched him get up and leave before rising to her feet and walking to the door.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

It was bitter cold outside so Hermione was grateful to the warmth of Hogwarts castle. She made her way up to Headmaster's office and knocked on the door with 3 short raps.

"Enter," Albus called. It was very surreal. Hermione felt like she was back in Hogwarts and she had been sent up to the Headmaster's office. The thought was comforting. She felt like she was home again. She breathed deeply and opened the door.

"Hermione, darling," Albus cried making his way to meet her in the middle of his office to give her a hug. "It's been a long time."

"I know, Albus, I know." She replied and hugged him back.

Albus pointed to the seat across from his desk to which she sat.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked showing her a few options.

"That would be lovely. Is there any chance of a cup of tea?" She replied.

Albus nodded and with a wave of his wand, two mugs of hot steaming tea were in front of the pair.

Hermione stared around at the portraits of the previous Head teachers and she wished that someday she could join them.

Albus coughed quietly but loud enough to attract her attention. Hermione turned her head towards him and she looked into his dazzling blue eyes. As soon as she looked into them she felt she was being x-rayed.

"What brings you here then Hermione? Why do you want the job?" Albus asked her, breaking the silence.

"Well, I've broken up from Draco and I just wanted to start again with something I love doing. I've always wanted to teach too and help the younger, future great witches and wizards." She stated. She'd had this answer planned for when he asked it. Truth was though; she wanted the comfort that Hogwarts gave her when she was a student here.

Albus saw through her, "I see," He commented, "Well you are the best candidate we've seen. You know the staff and the way round, you have the job." He finished.

"Oh, Albus, thank you." She cried and a huge grin spread on her face.

"They'll be a staff meeting tonight about your arrival. It starts 7:00 in the Great Hall. Don't be late." He told her. He knew she wouldn't be. If she was still the Hermione Granger he knew, she'd be there early. "I'll show you to your rooms."

She started to make her way down to the dungeons until Albus stopped her.

"There's been a little bit or rearranging. You see, Severus prefers the dark, goodness knows why, so we've swapped the DADA classroom with the Potions classroom."

Hermione sighed with relief. She'd always liked the DADA classroom and office, it reminded her of the cheerful chats she had with Remus some time ago.

Hermione went into a daze and Albus had to cough slightly again to get her attention, "This is you, now, Professor Granger." He said. They were in her new office facing a painting of a forest with a little stream where otters were building a dam. "The password is 'New Beginnings' " Albus told her. He winked and bid her goodbye.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione muttered her new password to the painting and stepped through it into a spacious sitting room. The colour scheme was beautiful. There were many shades of red with hints of gold and silver.

Off to one side, through a hazel door was a small empty room, but once she'd been there a week it was turned into a small library.

To the other side of the room was another hazel door. In there was a spacious bedroom. It had a full wall wardrobe and a huge four poster bed, much like the one she'd had in Gryffindor tower, but much larger.

She had a full set of draws and bed side tables.

She sighed. What a lovely room. But such a shame she'd be in it all on her own.

Through another hazel door in her bedroom lead to a bathroom with a fitted bathtub/shower and sink with a set of draws filled with large Egyptian cotton towels.

She paused on her way through to her bedroom as she heard a knock on her office door.

She made her way back to her sitting room and thought the painting to open her door. Once opened, it revealed her old friend Neville Longbottom.

"Neville," She cried, she stepped to the side to let him in and offered him a seat by her desk.

"Hey there," he said.

"Drink?" She asked. She saw him nod so she waved her wand. Two mugs of honey tea appeared on the table and they both drank deeply.

"It's been a while." She commented.

"Yes, it has Hermione, love, Albus just told me about you getting the job. So how've you been?" He asked. Neville was the Herbology Professor. He'd gotten the job last year when Professor Sprout had a shock retirement.

"Okay, I supposed. It's been hard. Yourself?" She questioned, wanting to get the conversation off her miserable past.

"I've been great. Hannah and I are due to be married early this coming January." He commented. His smile was even bigger.

"Congratulations, Nev. Harry and Ginny are to be married soon also." She told him. Neville nodded. He'd spoken to Harry on the phone earlier.

The conversation changed. It varied from what it was like teaching and how all their old friends were, including; Ron, Ginny, Harry and Luna.

Ron and Harry were both busy with Auror missions and Ginny was playing Quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies and was captain. All their dreams had come true.

Luna was on an expedition it seemed. She writes to Neville often about the creatures she'd seen and could prove were real. Neville told Hermione that Luna had met someone called Rolf on her studies and that they had started dating.

"Well, isn't that lovely that she can find someone like her," Hermione commented.

"I'd better off," Neville told her. It was around 6:30 now. "I need a shower before the staff meeting. See you later."

"Bye." She said and he smiled before leaving her office.

And then Hermione realized. She was once more alone.

She didn't like being alone. It made her remember the reason why she and Draco had split up.

He wanted marriage and children at an early age so that he could start his carrier and not have to break off in the middle to look after children. Hermione wasn't ready for marriage. Nor was she ready for children. She loved Draco deeply but realized that they were too different to have a good future together.

Draco didn't take it very well. He almost killed her with the rejection. She was glad he hadn't thought to put a Dissapparation charm in the Manor because she may not have made it out alive.

Shaking all the bad thoughts out of her head she went into her bathroom to freshen up. She thought it'd be best if she changed her clothes too. She was wearing her favourite Muggle outfit. Probably not the best thing to do, so she changed into a set of new robes she'd bought at Madam Malkin's the other week. They were deep purple with silver swirls on them.

She checked her watch it was 6:55. _I'd better make my way down, _she thought; _they'll never forgive me if I'm late to my first meeting._

So she set off back to her office and locking her office and classroom door behind her.

Once in the Great Hall, she noticed that she was the second one to arrive. The other, you may ask, was the one and only Severus Snape.

When Severus heard someone approach he turned from the window he was staring out of to see who it was.

"What are you doing here Miss Granger?" He gasped.

"Hello to you too," She mumbled to herself, "It's Professor Granger now." She added, loud enough for him to hear, but he heard the first part too, though she didn't know.

"You got the potions job then?" He asked. There was no other reason to why Hermione would be there.

"Yes I did actually." She replied.

"Well, congratulations." He told her and smiled.

Hermione gasped aloud. Severus Snape had just complimented her! Severus Snape had just smiled!

She was just about to thank him when she heard the Great Hall's doors open and in came the rest of the staff.

Hermione paused for a minute without joining them. _They all came in at the same time. Why?_ She asked herself. She shook of the thought and joined the other teachers.

Albus sat at the top of the circular table he had transfigured. On his right was Minerva and on his left was Severus.

All the other staff members had taken their seats, Neville was next to Minerva. There was only one seat left. She cringed mentally. Of course – it was next to Severus.

She sat there without comment thought she didn't notice Albus and Minerva eye her strangely.

Then the meeting began.

Albus talked and talked. Hermione couldn't take anything in. She heard her name mentioned but could only guess that he was talking about her getting the job.

She felt weird. She felt warm and she had the urge to take her clothes off and declare the love for the man next to her. The man she didn't even like let alone love. She looked around to see who could be casting the spell. To her surprise she couldn't spot anyone, it didn't fool her. She was surrounded by the best wizards and witches in the world.

The meeting finished swiftly and she was thankful when it had. She watched the other members of staff leave except for one. The one she wanted to talk to.

"Did you enjoy your first meeting, Professor Granger?" Severus asked her. He seemed deeply concerned. A look she'd never seen on his face.

"It was a meeting Severus, should there have been something to enjoy?" She enquired raising a think brow.

"Well it seemed to get hot during the middle of it. Was that anything to do with you?" He asked her.

"Nothing to do with me, Professor." She told him, emphasizing the Professor. She turned it into a slight hiss at the end.

"I th-th-thought not." He stammered.

Hermione stared at him. She'd actually had an effect on him. When she realized the thought, she smiled.

"Well, goodnight Severus." She didn't wait for an answer, she turn swiftly to make her way back to her office.

She heard a quiet "goodnight Hermione," from behind her. When she heard that she smiled. She'd gotten him to say Hermione for the first time since they'd met.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

The next couple of weeks went without a problem for the new Professor Granger. She'd planned all the first lessons planned and decided it would be nice to walk outside in the late August heat.

Most of the staff was at Hogwarts too, planning out their lessons. Hermione was so far ahead with planning that she had at least 3 different roots she could go down depending on how her students were like and what they preferred.

The light was bright and the sun was hot so she put on some short white shorts and a strappy pink t-shirt. She war some light brown wedge sandals on her feet.

She picked up an apple out of her fruit bowl and made strolled through the empty corridors to the main door.

Once she was outside she sighed and cast a protective charm on her visible skin so she didn't get sun burn but her clothes revealed her lightly tanned skin.

When she'd finished that, she made her way to the lake for a stroll.

She munched on her apple as she gazed around the place. She detoured to the lake by passing Hagrid's hut, she hadn't had chance to talk to him on the night of the meeting.

She knocked on the door and Hagrid stood there and, once he recognised Hermione, he beamed.

"Hermione! It's been a long time, love, come on in," he cried.

"Hello Hagrid." She said crossing the threshold, "It really has been a long time." She mused.

"Yeh looking well, how've ya been?" Hagrid asked.

"Lonely, to be truthful. Draco and I split." She told him when he gave a confused looked.

"I know, Harry told us." Hermione wasn't happy now that Harry had been telling everyone about the split. She wasn't going to tell him anything from now on.

They talked for about half an hour about everyone's different lives and how excited Hermione was about starting to teach. She looked out the window and saw Severus walking towards Hagrid's hut.

"I'll see you later Hagrid," Hermione said and walked out of the door before Hagrid could reply. He didn't seem to mind. He went over to his window and watched Hermione meet Severus.

"Hello, Hermione," Severus greeted her and held out his hand for her to take. Hermione was shocked at the gestured but accepted and placed her hand in his.

She took in his outfit. It was different to his normal bulky bat like robes. Instead he was in a pair of khakis and a white short sleeved t-shirt.

"You look nice Severus, dressing up, well, down for someone?" She enquired and winked at him.

"Yes," he replied, "You in fact. Would you like to join me for a picnic?" He asked and nodded his head towards a picnic blanket he'd obviously laid out earlier.

"Sure," she replied.

She was rather liking this new Severus Snape. The more she thought about it the more she realized she was crushing on him. Maybe even falling for him.

When they started munching, Hermione realized that all the food was her favourite picnic snacks. Pork pies, ham and cheese sandwiches and bottles of coca cola.

She loved it.

"Did you know that these are my favourites?" Hermione asked him after taking a sip of coke.

"Wow, really?" He enquire, he knew that to be so. He knew everything about her. Not because he was a stalker, but it was because he wanted to find out how to get her as his own. He'd had a crush on her since she turned of age. Maybe even before that, but that wasn't allowed.

"Yes, they are in fact." Absentmindedly she sat closer to him, she didn't even realize it.

It felt natural to him to lean over and put his arm around her. She snuggled into him.

He took a bite out of a pork pie that had some coleslaw on and he caught some round his mouth. Hermione noticed this before he did and she wiped it off with her finger then put it by his mouth for him to lick off.

He obliged and he licked off the coleslaw and sucked slightly on her finger.

Ignoring the rest of the picnic Hermione captured his face and kissed him lightly on his lips.

When she did that they both felt a spark and began passionately kissing.

At this point, Hagrid walked away from the window and rung Albus. (The school had recently discovered a magical phone that could be used throughout Hogwarts.)

The phone call was short but it informed Albus about what was currently happening with Hermione and Severus.

When Hermione and Severus finally broke apart they were panting.

"Maybe we should take this to a more private place," Hermione suggested.

"That would be sensible," Severus agreed and hand in hand they made their way up to Hermione's office.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

Once they were in Hermione's private bedroom their clothes were vanished by Severus' wand and he was latched onto Hermione's nipples and alternatively sucked, licked, squeezed and bit on each of them.

The sound erupting from Hermione's mouth confirmed Severus' thoughts that he was doing it right.

He picked her up and carried her over to her bed and laid her gently there. He kissed trails down her body and paused over her very wet womanhood.

He inhaled the scent and dug in.

He licked every nook and cranny, nibbling in some places. He gave her clit some very special attention and when he bit down lightly, it sent her over board and her orgasm washed over her.

He went to get up but she grasped him round the neck and pulled him back down.

She kissed him passionately and she became excited when she could taste herself on him. She kissed, licked and sucked her way down his body till she got to his very large dick.

She wasted no time in kissing his head, which was dripping with pre-cum. The then licked up and down this length then shocked him by engulfing the whole thing in one. The shock took him over board and he came right into her awaiting mouth. And he watched her swallow it all.

"Yum," She giggled as he lined his dick up with her sopping hole.

He looked up and saw her nod slightly and he plunged. Once he was all the way in he paused for a minute taking in her tightness.

"Please... move," Hermione begged.

So he did. He pounded in and out until they'd had another orgasm.

They switched positions so that Hermione was now riding him. Severus couldn't resist the bouncing of her breasts in front of his face, so he leant forwards and took them in his mouth licking them lightly.

"I'm close!" Hermione shouted and she was right. As her third orgasm rippled through her so did Severus'.

They collapsed on the bed and Hermione leant across his chest. Severus put his arm around her and the nodded off to sleep.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

The next morning when Hermione awoke, she felt herself lying across a warm chest. She sat up suddenly which caused Severus to stir.

"Umm, good morning Severus," she mumbled.

"Oh," he whispered, "I'll leave then." He made to get up but Hermione pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"I don't want you to leave," she muttered against his neck and she bit lightly on the side and licked across it lightly.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere," her replied and the once again had a very passionate hour.

SSGHSSGHSSGH

When the pair finally got up, showered and dressed, they were sitting Hermione's sitting room facing each other.

"What happened last night? I don't know what came over me." She asked him.

"Do you want the truth or the whole story first?" He enquired.

"Both. Please," She added.

"Right," Severus said and paused for a moment to get everything together.

"Do you remember your first meeting and you felt hot in the middle?" When she nodded he carried on, "Well I got that too. I wanted to rip my clothes off and declare that I loved you. I've always felt something for you and that night I realised it. I asked you if it was you because that was a possibility but then, when I talked to Albus later, he told me it was him."

He looked over to her to see her reaction. Her face was hard to read so he carried on.

"When Albus told me that you were having a meeting with him for the potions job and he was going to ask you to be the teacher I spoke to him. I knew how much you didn't like the dungeons when you were a student here, so i asked him if we could swap the rooms, to my surprise, he didn't ask me why. But he's been watching me ever since." He told her.

Hermione was glad that he was being so open to her; she smiled in encouragement for him to continue.

"I arrange the picnic with a certain blanket. If soul mates sit on the blanket, but they are not together then they realize that they should be. I love you Hermione Granger." He finished.

Hermione looked away to wipe a tear that had formed away before he could see it. She was flabbergasted. Severus Snape loved her?

"I love you also," she muttered as she turned back round to see him. She'd never heard him get up but he was knelt in front of her.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, Hermione?" He asked holding up a small box and opened the lid slightly. Inside was a band made up of gold and platinum intertwined with small diamonds in the gaps between the metals.

He didn't want to go with the charade of boyfriend and girlfriend. He's a 43 year old man; he didn't want to be a boyfriend and man friend sounded stupid.

Hermione was having a short but silent battle with herself. _Should I say yes? I want to, but what will people say? Do I really care? No I don't. _She came to her answer.

"Yes, Severus, I would like to become your wife." She replied and he picked her up and kissed her. When he put her down he slid the ring over her finger.

"Sev, it's beautiful." She commented and kissed him again.

"Come with me," he told her and grabbed her hand.

He was almost running with joy, she was having trouble keeping up with him. They went all the way up to Albus' office.

Severus didn't knock on the door, he bash on the door.

Hermione was ready to hear the usual "enter" that Albus did but instead he came to the door to open it himself.

"Am I about to hear that you two are now a couple?" Albus asked eying their joined hands, but then he saw Hermione's ring. "Engaged, I see." His smile was very smug indeed.

"Yes, we are. Albus, as a headmaster and a great friend to us, will you marry us?" Severus asked. Wizarding headmasters had the power to marry people. Albus had married James and Lily together many years ago.

"Yes, son, I would be very happy to do so." Albus replied.

"Thank you." They whispered together.

This was the begging of the new life that Hermione had wanted. Once again Hogwarts had given that to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus and Hermione have been engaged for a month now but they haven't married yet. Hermione wanted to marry at Hogwarts but Muggles weren't allowed there, so her parents wouldn't have been able to come. So she was planning with Severus, to find places where they could marry instead.

Hermione had started teaching officially now as it was October. In the middle of her lesson she got an owl at her window that she recognised. It was Hannah Abbott's brown owl, Maxine, who had long dark feathers and a small but sharp beak.

Maxine flew straight towards her, dropped the letter into her hand and flew back out the window before any of the students noticed. The class of fifth years were too engrossed in their potions to notice an owl.

Hermione unfolded the letter out but part of it was hardly readable due to presumed tear stains but after trying to figure it out she read it properly;

_Hermione;_

_I have grave news. You're parents came into The Leaky Cauldron asking if they could get to Gringotts to change some money for you; but as they left a car chase happened just outside. There were many cars and them please men that Muggles have were there and your parents weren't looking where they were going and a car crashed into them._

_I heard the crash and ran out of my pub and saw them there. There was one of them Ambulances and a man in green announced that they'd died instantly. I told him that I'd let you know as soon as possible._

_I'm so sorry, Hermione._

_With love, _

_Hannah._

Hermione froze in shock. Once of the students noticed this and ran up to her.

"Professor Granger, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll be one moment. You can be in charge, Heather." Hermione replied and ran out of her classroom straight to her fiancé's class.

She didn't knock on the door she just walked straight in. She ignored the confused looks on the second year's faces but walked up to Severus, grabbed his hand and took him through to his office.

"Hermione, angel, I'm teaching, what's wrong?" He asked caressing her face.

"T...this," she stuttered and placed the letter into his hands.

As soon as Severus had finished the letter he murmured;

"Oh, no sweetheart," but Hermione couldn't reply as her tears rolled down her face.

"I'll be right back," Severus whispered. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and walked to his fire.

Hermione stopped paying attention and didn't hear what Severus said to the fire and she didn't hear him come back. She could only tell he was there when she felt his arms snake around her body.

"Everything's going to be okay, honey. I've worked things out with Albus. Harry and Ginny are coming in to cover our lessons while we go see your parents' bodies." He whispered in her ear.

As he said that, the fireplace shone bright green and out stepped Harry and Ginny.

Ginny ran straight up to Hermione.

"Hermione, darling, I'm so sorry." She cried hugging her tightly.

"Thanks for doing this," Severus said smiling at Harry. The two had seen eye to eye once Hermione and Severus had announced their engagement to them.

"It's no problem Sev. We're happy to help. Right, I'll do DADA and babe will you do potions? You're better at it than I am." Harry asked his fiancée.

"No problem. See you later." Ginny said, she gave Hermione a swift kiss on the cheek and Harry a quick kiss on his lips and set off to Hermione's classroom.

"Come on angel." Severus whispered into her ear and took her hand and led her to the fire.

Hermione's parents were at St Mungo's so it would be easier for Hermione to see them.

"You'll stay with me, won't you?" She asked Severus as they came out of the fire.

"I won't leave your side, my love." He whispered back. "We're here to see the bodies of Mr and Mrs Granger please." He told the receptionist.

"Down the hall on the left, a Healer will meet you there, sir." She replied.

Hermione's breathing became faster and rushed. She was feeling faint and was gripping onto Severus for support.

Once they went through the door that the receptionist mentioned, a Healer in lime green robes hurried over to them.

"You must be Miss Granger." She said to Hermione, "Who are you?" She asked Severus.

"He's my partner. He's staying with me, if that okay with you." Hermione added as an after though as she snapped the first part.

"Okay honey. Come on through. We're so very sorry about your loss." The Healer told them and left them in the room once they were in.

Hermione peered over to the corner where her parents lay, broken, still and bloody.

Once she knew it was officially them, she began to sob hysterically and once she started, she couldn't stop. Nothing Severus tried worked so he just waited patiently, stroking her back and wiping away the tears she'd missed.

He felt awful, but there was nothing he could do. There was nothing left for them to do except arrange a Muggle service funeral.

"I don't want to look anymore, can we go home?" Hermione asked Severus in a hushed whisper.

"Of course we can angel."

SSHGSSHGSSHG

An hour later Hermione was sat in her own quarters on her own. Ginny was still teaching her lessons but Severus wanted to carry on with his. Harry had to get back to the Ministry and he wanted to inform Ron on the situation.

If Severus hadn't wanted to teach his lesson she would've asked him to leave her alone anyway.

Hermione spent most of the next week on her own, arranging her parents' funeral. She knew that her parents wanted to be buried together no matter what happened. She knew all of their favourite songs.

After a week of preparation, 5 phone calls and a newspaper article later, everything was set the way Hermione knew her parent's would've liked.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione was thankful that the funeral had run smoothly and she could now concentrate on her upcoming wedding to Severus.

But she couldn't concentrate on anything happy; she was still grieving her parents and spending all the time on her own.

Severus was getting seriously so worried about her that he actually called a psychiatrist.

The psychiatrist turned out to be none other than Remus Lupin.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione was in her office, marking essays that she'd gotten her 7th years to write about the complications of the draught of living death, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she ordered and the door gently squeaked as Remus opened it and stepped in.

"Remus, it's so good to see you," she said as he took a seat at the other side of her table but the smile she did, didn't meet her eyes. A motion Remus didn't miss.

"And to you, Hermione. Now I have important business to discuss with you. I'm here because of my work. I'm a psychiatrist now," he stated.

"Oh," she paused for a second, "wait. Severus asked you to come didn't he?" When he nodded she carried on. "I can't believe he'd do that!"

"Hermione, he cares about you deeply. We all do. We all know what you've been going through, with your parents suddenly dying. But you're not living yourself. From what Severus has told me, you don't do anything accept make teaching plans and teach your students. You don't sleep with Severus anymore; you stay in your own room. You don't socialise with your friends. You're becoming lifeless. I want to help you," he told her.

"I know," she whispered, "but I don't know what to do." She began to sob.

Remus stood from where he was sat, walked around her desk, conjuring a pack of tissues for her and place his hand upon her arm and began to rub it slightly.

"It's okay Hermione. That's why I'm here." He said. Her sobs began to slow and stop fully. "I'll be here for you every step of the way."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been another month and Hermione was almost back to her cheery self with Remus' help. She was seeing her friends again now and they were ever so happy that she was acting normally again. They went on nights out together. All of them went; Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender and Severus and Hermione.

Her relationship with Severus was improving too. She'd finally started to make some more wedding plans with Severus. They were also sleeping with each other again.

Remus had told her, that it may have been destined for her parents to die, so she could have her wedding in the place she wanted it to be. She felt like that could be plausible, but she still wished that her father could walk her down the aisle. She had decided that she would ask Remus to give her away as it was him who had brought her back to life.

People had been speculating that she may split with Severus and get with Remus because they didn't know why they were meeting so much. But Hermione denied all rumours and when she'd announced the date of her wedding to Severus, everyone stopped the gossip and believed her when she said the one she loved and always will love was, Severus.

The wedding was taking place next week. Hermione was only having Ginny as her bridesmaid because she didn't want a big wedding. Severus' best man was going to be Lucius, which meant that Draco would most likely be coming to the wedding.

There was nothing that Hermione or Severus could do till the wedding, so they spent some well needed time together.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

They were in their join quarters. Albus had put a secret passageway between their rooms as they both didn't want to give up their rooms.

Both of them were lying naked in bed, face to face and palm to palm.

"I love you, Hermione, I cannot wait till next week," Severus announced, kissing her lightly on her nose.

"I love you, too, Sev. And me too, I can't wait to become Mrs Snape. But what about the students, they'll get confused with there being two professor Snapes?" She asked.

"I don't really care about that, honey. I just want to marry you." He told her and kissed her again. They weren't passionate kisses but small pecks filled with love.

They didn't say much more ask the pecks became more passionate and the bedroom turned to fire with the heat of their sex.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

It was the day before Hermione's hen night and Severus' bachelor party and Hermione was doing a bit of shopping in Hogsmead during her afternoon of free lessons. She had nothing to do until dinner time. She had no marking to do. All her classes had homework at the moment.

She was planning on buying Severus a present but her attention got side tracked when Draco appeared in front of her and dragged her into The Three Broomsticks.

"Draco! What do you think you are doing?" She cried as he pulled her through to a back booth, with a slight wink to Rosmerta.

"I need to talk to you, Hermione." He replied as they sat down and looked each other in the eye.

"Then say it without the theatrics!" She said.

"Fine then," He reasoned, "I'll tell you."

She waited. He took her hand in a tight grasp so she couldn't shake herself out of it.

"I still love you, Hermione. The last few months have been agony.

"When I heard about your parents, I was going to come to you and help you through it. But then I heard that you were dating Remus Lupin. That confused me as he's meant to be married to my cousin, Tonks."

Hermione had to stop him there.

"I'm not going out with Remus. He's one of my greatest friends. He's a psychologist now. He's been helping me get over the loss of my parents." She told him.

"Oh, thank God. I'm so sorry, will you ever forgive me, baby? Will you give me a second chance? I really want to marry you and be with you till we're old and gray." He asked quietly.

"I can't, Draco," She whispered. "I'm engaged to someone else. Our wedding is in 3 days."

Draco's hand started releasing Hermione's hand with his sadness. He bowed his head, trying not to sob.

"Oh, who's that then?" Draco asked hoping she wouldn't answer.

"Severus Snape," She whispered.

Draco gasped and a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Oh Draco, don't cry." Hermione said as she slid closer to him in the booth they were sitting. She placed her arms around him and started rubbing slightly. He relaxed into her touch which he always did when they were together.

Without thinking, forgetting that she was now with someone else, forgetting that she was getting married to him in a couple of days, she turned Draco's head and kissed him lightly on his lips.

Once the first touch had happened, the passion built up inside them.

Draco grabbed her firmly and they Apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

He'd Apparated them straight into his bedroom and with a wave of his wand, their clothes were in two neat piles at the side of his bed and their lips were tied back together again. They spent the next hour in a very hot passion!

SSHGSSHGSSHG

Once Hermione had woken up from the snuggle up, that she always had after sex, in a room that looked familiar but she soon realized what had happened. She looked over to see Draco still asleep.

_OH FUCK! _She cried mentally. She slid off the bed as softly and as quietly as possible and went over to her pile of clothes. As soon as her last piece of clothing was on, she Disapparated, with a quiet pop.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

Once back in Hogsmead she ran straight up to the great Iron Gate. She tapped her wand against the bars and removed the charms.

When she was through the gate, she replaced the charms and ran straight up to the castle. She checked her watch and it was 5:30pm. The lessons had ended and dinner was due to start in half an hour.

With the time checked, she swiftly made her was to Severus' rooms to tell him of her misdeed. She knew that he would react badly but she also knew that if Draco or anyone else told him then he would be even angrier.

She took a deep breath and puffed it out before making her way to the dungeons.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

Once she was in sat in Severus' office, with a mug of Coffee, she told Severus to sit across from her.

"Severus, I need to tell..." She started but Severus cut her off.

"Hermione, where the hell have you been today?" He asked, "I went into Hogsmead to meet up with you. I went into most of the shops and they said they hadn't seen you. I then went into The Three Broomsticks and spoke to Rosmerta. She told me that you were speaking with Draco. Draco of all people! And then next time she saw you, you'd Apparated to Hogsmead and was running towards Hogwarts.

"Would you like to explain to me, where you went?" He requested.

"I'm sorry, Severus. You're going to hate me." She mumbled.

"I could never hate you." He reasoned. "I would only hate you if you had slept with him."

He looked up to look her in the eye. When she didn't say anything and her face flushed, he caught on to what she was going to tell him.

"You _did _sleep with him." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry." She admitted. "I just forgot everything. I just felt like it was last year again, when Draco and I were together, I don't know what happened to me. I think he may have slipped something into my drink. I promise Severus. You are the only person I want. I love you. Not Draco. Forgive me, please?"

During that, she'd gotten up and knelt at Severus' feet and looked into his eyes. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I need some time on my own to think. I'll let you know when I've come to my decision." He announced and left his office to go to his quarters.

Hermione knew better than to follow him, so instead, she walked back to the Iron Gate and Apparated to Ginny's.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

When Hermione got to Ginny and Harry's house she knocked on the door. It was Ginny who answered it and she told Hermione that Harry was working.

"Can I come in Gin? I've done something stupid." Hermione asked her best friend.

"Course you can." Ginny assured her.

When Ginny had made them both a steaming mug of tea and they were sat face to face on Ginny's sofa, Hermione spilled all.

Ginny was a good listener, she said nothing until Hermione finished her tale.

"Oh, Hermione! Well, I agree it was stupid but come on; Severus loves you to pieces, that's obvious." Ginny told her.

"He did love me. Well, I suppose all I can do, is wait." Hermione sighed and drank her tea with a tear streaming down her cheek.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

Meanwhile, once Severus stepped into his quarters, he flooed himself up to Albus' office.

Albus greeted him cheerily, but once he saw his solemn face he grimaced.

"What is wrong, son? You're wedding is in a few days, you must be happy." Albus asked.

Severus started burbling on about what Hermione had done. Once he finished, Albus asked, "Ah, I see. Do you love her?"

"Yes," Severus muttered.

"Do you still want to marry her?" Albus asked.

"Of course I do." Severus answered.

"At least she actually told you and wasn't going to keep it from you." Albus reasoned. "Go find her. You need eachother."

With Albus' words, Severus flooed himself back to his quarters. He ran around to Hermione's office and quarters but she wasn't there.

He paused to think of where she could be. Then he remembered where she'd gone when she'd been upset at another time. Ginny Weasley's.

He ran down to the Iron Gate, and once he was outside the boundaries, he Apparated outside Ginny and Harry's house.

He knocked on the door; well, hammered is probably a better way to put it. Ginny came running to the door and gasped when she saw Severus.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need Hermione," He replied, "Is she here?"

Ginny paused to look round the door to Hermione sitting on the sofa. When Hermione nodded, Ginny answered Severus.

"Yes, come in."

She stepped aside and Severus walked in and knelt straight at Hermione's knees.

"Hermione, my only love, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. I know you didn't mean it. I know what Draco is like. I love you. Forgive me." He begged.

Hermione couldn't take anymore. She dragged him up to stand next to her. She wrapped her arms around her and he held her. She sobbed into his chest.

"It's me who should be apologising. I too am sorry." She told him and he leant down to kiss her.

The soft pop didn't distract them from their kissing.

"Hey, honey, I'm..." Harry started but Ginny shushed him with her finger and pointed to the happy couple.

Harry then saw the happiness in Hermione's eyes as she held on to Severus.

Taking Severus' lead, Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her with as much passion that was radiating from Severs and Hermione.

_Ginny better have an explanation for me later, _he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the morning of the wedding. Hermione was just putting the finishing touches to herself and Ginny, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione, come on, we're going to be late." Remus cried. He'd accepted Hermione's offer of giving her away. 'It would be my honour' he'd told her.

"Coming," she called back, "besides, the bride is always a couple of minutes late." She and Ginny suppressed a giggle.

"Well, you won't be." He retorted.

Hermione sighed. She picked up her bouquet and made her way to the door with Ginny by her side.

Hermione was dressed in traditional white. It was a dress that clutched to right parts and flowed where she wanted it to.

Ginny was dressed in a similar dress, but not as fancy. It was a soft blue dress, the colour of a bright new day.

Remus' and Severus' ties were in the same shade.

The wedding was taking place in the Great Hall. All students were to stay in their common rooms, though prefects, head boy and girl and invited, sensible students were allowed to the after party.

With a good knowledge of all the short cuts, as he was a marauder himself, Remus led the girls through the castle.

Once they got to the door of the Great hall, Remus sent his Patronus through, that told the musicians to start playing.

Ginny walked in on her cute, just after blowing a kiss in Hermione's direction.

Remus then led Hermione in.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

When they'd gotten through the door, Hermione searched for him. _Her_ Severus.

She was only slightly conscious to the fact that Lucius was stood next to him as best man. Once she'd caught his attention, their eyes didn't lift off one another's.

Hermione was so tempted to sprint down the aisle, but she knew not to do that.

The walk down the Great Hall never seemed to take so long before, but she was grateful when Remus lifted her hand into Severus with the vow;

"I Remus John Lupin, give Hermione Jean Granger, to this man, Severus Snape." Once that was said Remus joined Tonks and took his seat.

Hermione followed Severus' lead to look at Albus who was taking the ceremony.

Hermione had heard the words before, during the run through the day before, so she only listened out for the words that she had to repeat. She listened intently to what Severus said.

"Do you take this woman, to be your wife?" Albus asked him.

"I do." Severus vowed.

"And do you take this man, to be your husband?" Albus asked her.

"I do." Hermione promised.

"Then I now declare you, man and wife. You man now kiss the bride," He added to Severus.

Severus wasted no time in placing his lips over Hermione's.

The audience cheered, but they didn't matter right now. All that did was Hermione and her husband, Severus.

The exit music started and they both walked down the aisle, as man and wife.

SSHSSSHSSSHS (see what I did there ;))

The after party had gotten off to full swing.

Hermione and Severus had gotten many congratulations from their friends.

Half way through the party though, Lucius whispered to Hermione;

"Can I have a private word with you?"

Severus watched the pair as Lucius whispered to her.

"It's okay," Hermione reassured Severus, giving him a quick kiss before following Lucius.

Lucius led Hermione out of the Great Hall, but Hermione said;

"We'll go to my office."

"If you prefer," he answered.

Once they were in her office, she sat behind her desk and motioned for him to sit at the other side.

"I hope this is important, due to the fact I'm not present at my own wedding party." She commented.

"It is. It's about Draco."

_Shit, _she cursed mentally. "What about him?" She asked, with an air of frustration.

"He told me that he didn't come because you've hurt him." He sighed.

"What's happened has happened. I'm with Severus. If he can't accept that, then that is his problem." She retorted.

"Can't you be a bit kinder to him? You used to love each other, remember." He reminded her.

This time it was her turn to sigh.

"I know Lucius. I did love him. I don't deny that. But like I said, 'what's happened has happened.' I'm happier with Severus than I have been with anyone else. I can't imagine my life without him. I am sorry about what happened between Draco and me. But there's nothing anyone can do to make us get back together. He hurt me really badly too, Lucius. I know he's your son and I know Severus is your best friend, but believe me when I say this, I truly love Severus." She pleaded.

"I believe you, Hermione, I'll tell Draco for you." He replied.

"I want to be friends with him and pretend like the past hasn't happened, but I don't want to hurt him by doing that. I still care about him, obviously, but not as much as Severus." She told him.

"I know. Let's get back to the party before anyone realises we've gone." He amended.

"Okay." She agreed and they made their way back.

In contrast to Lucius' words, no one did realise they were gone. Well, except one.

"Welcome back, my beautiful wife," Severus whispered in her ear as he snaked his arms around her slim waist.

"It's the first time you've said that to me, you know," she commented.

"It may be the first time I've said it, but it's not the first time I've thought it. Did everything go okay with Lucius?" He added after a passionate kiss between them both.

"Yes, he just told me that Draco was unable to make it, really. Nothing important." She told him. He didn't need to know the rest of it. That was basically the gist of it.

SSHSSSHSSSHS

They were already naked, with their mouths pressed together. The party had only ended less than 10 minutes ago. The staff had previously promised to tidy up for them, as a wedding gift, so to speak.

Their tongues were battling and their hands were going everywhere.

Severus started making his way down Hermione's luscious body, leaving trails of kisses and nibbles, until he reached his destination.

He inhaled her scent and then began eating her out.

He kept on tongue fucking her 'til she came twice into his awaiting mouth, before lining himself up with her and plunging in.

He kept thrusting until they'd both came together.

She flipped them so she was riding him. She kept bouncing above him, he breast bouncing with her until Severus leant forwards and latched onto one.

She kept bouncing until she came again and he emptied his seed into her.

Then, she collapsed on the bed, before falling asleep, and then he kissed her sweetly on her sweat covered forehead before he too fell asleep.

Hermione snuggled close up to him with a knowing smile. Only she knew that she hadn't taken her contraceptive potion this morning.

SSHSSSHSSSHS

_9 months later._

Severus was wheeling Hermione down the corridor of St Mungo's, with their twins in her arms, to meet Ginny, Harry and all their friends. Hermione smiled as she looked down at her two beautiful baby twins, their little girl, Jadis Ginevra and their little boy Romeo Albus.

Severus looked down to her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Well done, angel. I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," She whispered back.

Hermione had never been happier than this moment.

Then just behind her she heard another person being wheeled down the corridor. She looked round and saw Draco wheeling a woman, who too, was holding onto a baby.

_So this is Astoria_, she thought. When she looked up to Draco, theirs eyes met and for the first time in a year, they smiled at one another.

**I might do a sequel if I get enough reviews. **** Thanks for reading.**


End file.
